This invention relates to headlights for vehicles having resinous plastic reflectors mounted on receiving members to be rotatable about at least one axis. More particularly, this invention relates to such headlights wherein a joining assembly between such a reflector and a receiving member comprises a first joining member attached to the receiving member and a second joining member of plastic attached to a wall member, with relatively-flat wide side surfaces, formed on a rear side of a reflector bowl.
A related headlight is described in German Offenlegungsschrift 3,509,831 in which a second joining member has a shell shape. This shell is shoved on a wall member until a locking nose on an inner surface of the shell grips a recess in the wall member. Once there, because friction can develope between hard, brittle, and high-temperature plastic of the wall member at a connection between the locking nose and the cavity, a rattle free seating of the shell on the wall member cannot be assured, and it is for this reason that the engaging surface of the wall member which contacts the inner surface of the shell tapers inwardly toward a free end so that the wall member is somewhat cone shaped. Because of a wedge effect of the wall member on the shell, a secure seating of the shell on the wall member is achieved, however, because of the conical shape of the wall member, an end of the wall member attached to the reflector bowl is relatively wide, or thick. Because of this, disturbances, or indentations, can develop on the reflection surface of the reflector which can cause, in turn, disturbing scattered light.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved headlight of the type described above that has such a thin wall member on a rear side of a reflector that no bothersome disturbances are created on a reflection surface but yet a rattle free connection between the wall member and a reflector's second joining member does not create friction between the wall member and the reflector. Still further, it is an object of this invention to provide such a headlight in which the wall member of the reflector and the second joining member can be fabricated to large tolerances however a joint thereby formed between the two is substantially rattle free.